


Against All Odds

by Spiletta42



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiletta42/pseuds/Spiletta42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Daniel Jackson's thoughts from Prometheus Unbound through Beachhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

  


SG-1 D/V

Rating: M™©

Warnings: None

Categories: Ship, Het, Drama, Vignette

Pairings: Daniel/Vala

Characters: Daniel Jackson (primary), Vala Mal Doran

Spoilers: _Prometheus Unbound_ , _Avalon_ , _Ties That Bind_ , _The Powers That Be_ , and _Beachhead_.

A/N: Daniel's thoughts, _Prometheus Unbound_ through _Beachhead_.

Credits: Beta Anne Rose.

Disclaimer: MGM owns lots of cool stuff, but I only borrow the very best.

  


He had dreams about her.

For years, whenever he'd had those kinds of dreams, they'd featured Sha're, and he'd woken to the familiar dull pain in his chest. His sweet Sha're, long lost to him, the missing piece in his heart.

Then a con artist tried to steal the _Prometheus_ , and those dreams came with guilt instead.

Of all the women in the galaxy, why did it have to be her? The kiss -- her idea of an appropriate prelude to a headbutt -- kept returning to him. In the dreams it went on and on, but always left him wanting more. In his dreams he wanted her, all of her, with sweaty urgency. Up against a bulkhead. Right there on the floor where she'd kissed him. In the chair. In the brig. Anywhere and everywhere. Hard and fast and oh so completely.

He'd wake up sweaty, breathing hard, the image of her swimming behind his eyelids.

Sometimes he'd let himself wonder about her, because he knew it was safe. She was one person, she could be anywhere in the galaxy, and she had reason to hide from him. She'd escaped from their brig, after all. So he knew he'd never see her again, and took some comfort in that, when inappropriate thoughts of her surfaced at all the wrong times.

He told himself all sorts of things to explain the dreams. She'd kissed him. He'd seen her naked. She had long dark hair and a sexy smile that -- no, it was the first two things. A perfectly natural subconscious reaction to those first two things. After all, he hadn't been with anyone in a very, very long time.

Then, against all odds, she strolled through the stargate in a leather outfit that made all the wrong parts of him pay very close attention. She wasn't a figment now, an embellished memory that could harmlessly play a role in his fantasies. She was very real, very smart, not even remotely trustworthy, and completely aware of the effect she had on him.

And despite all common sense, he wanted her. For the first time since he'd lost Sha're, he wanted someone, and it was the one someone in the whole galaxy who could cause him -- and by extension Earth -- the absolute most trouble.

She set about demonstrating that quite effectively. And still his dreams revolved around her. Even more so now. The number of possible locations expanded. The scenarios included tender moments with increasing frequency, infringing on territory where she very much did not belong.

During his waking hours, she all but threw herself at him. Actually, she did throw herself at him. He hated himself for being tempted, especially as he got to know her, and understand her motives. He wanted her, or rather his body did, but he didn't want sex with a woman who used sex as a weapon.

He couldn't pinpoint when exactly he'd fallen in love with her. He knew that he had loved her as he sat beside her on the temple steps, trying to offer comfort when the emotional toll of fighting the prior's plague grew too great. He'd seen her then, really seen her, without the defense mechanisms, and he'd loved her. Before that, when he'd almost lost her -- had lost her, technically -- in the Ori galaxy, he'd felt real grief.

Was that love?

He knew he loved her now, even though they were all wrong for each other, so wrong that nothing could come of it, but if finding her before was an impossible task, it was nothing compared to the odds of finding her again. She was out there, somewhere, alone in the Ori galaxy. But something in Daniel knew he'd see her again, because if anyone could defy those odds, it was Vala Mal Doran.

[](http://www.spiletta.com/jc.html#sg1)

This transformative work constitutes a fair use of any copyrighted material as provided for in section 107 of the US Copyright Law. _Stargate™©, Stargate SG-1™©,_ and related properties are Registered Trademarks of MGM Studios. No copyright infringement intended. No profits made here. © Spiletta42, June 2007.


End file.
